In a related art, there is known a pump device having a pulsation reduction unit to reduce pulsation of fluid that flows out from a pump. For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses a pump device having, as the pulsation reduction unit, a variable aperture, aperture resistance of which changes according to a discharge flow amount.